the bird
by Isha-san
Summary: um... what would you use to tell another person you're no longer interested,, u&m please R


Author notes at the end. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No, Sailor Moon does not belong to me. The great  
Naoko-sama   
Own her. Isn't she lucky? (Sighs) Well, see you at the end! :)  
  
Written by Jandysun AKA Isha-san ..now   
Edited by Yvonne.  
Rated G (I think.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"THE BIRD"  
  
It was late now, almost three in the morning, and he  
wasn't home yet. Her husband was a successful doctor at the  
Tokyo Memorial Hospital. They had meet each other over a friends  
party and had fallen in love by what we call "first sight".  
Something wasn't right though, for he was late again. It had  
been a lot of nights now that he had been like that, late, but  
then she would just fall asleep without him.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
He entered the house as the most silent mouse. He then  
took his shoes off so that they wouldn't wake her up and went to  
the room to start changing into his pajamas. Just when he was  
about to lie down in their bed, she woke up.  
"Who is there?" she asked sounding afraid.  
He just stood there near the bathroom door, which was located on  
the shadowed side of their bed. `Why had she woken up? Why?'  
  
"Who is there?" she asked, her voice was now louder. He was  
busted. "Err... it is only me Usako."   
"Mamoru?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"God you scared me. Why are you home so late?" she asked while  
rubbing her crystal blue eyes. "Well...you know how a doctors  
life is Usako. We don't really have a" but then he was silenced  
by his wife. "Don't worry Mamo-chan. I know. Now lets get back  
to sleep." she said. "Yes, ok Usa." He went to bed, but he  
couldn't sleep for his mind was in another place and thinking in  
how to get things right without loosing what he had now. How?  
What was he going to do? After several minutes of hard, and I  
mean very hard thinking, he remembered what had happened the  
last year.   
  
Flashback  
  
Mamoru was a very popular man, and he enjoyed that for  
that gave him the chance to meet a lot of people, and of course,  
a lot of girls. He was at a nightclub whit one of his friends  
when suddenly, he saw a beautiful dark haired girl. He noticed  
that the girl was interested in him. Yes, he could tell by the  
way she was looking at him. Yes, oh yes, he knew that look! Then  
he went over to her.   
"Hello and good evening." he said.   
"Hi." she simply replied.   
"Well, how are you?"   
"Jenny." she said  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
"Jenny, nice to meet you." she said while pulling her hair  
behind her ear.  
"Hello Jenny, would you like to dance?"  
  
That was the way they had known each other. They dated a lot,  
but he really never felt very attached to Jenny, but he made her  
his girlfriend anyway. He had had a lot of girlfriends, but none  
of them were really for him. He was searching for the real one.  
"The one." He dreamed of her every night, but there was a part  
he didn't like about relationships, the hardest part. Telling  
the other one that there was no love anymore. "The break up  
part."   
So he made something up. He decided that when someone in the  
relationship didn't feel ok with the other, they were free to  
send a bird. A little love bird, just one, and the other partner  
of the "relationship" was going to know that it was over...  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Yeah, that was the solution! He was going to send a bird to  
Jenny, why hadn't he remembered that before? It would have  
caused him far less problems with his Usako, and he wouldn't  
have been suffering so many nights trying to figure out the way  
of telling Jenny goodbye. Yes, and after that he would make up  
for all those nights spent in the hospital trying think of a way  
of doing that. He didn't like to be unfaithful to Usagi, but it  
wasn't his fault either. He never really had the chance to say  
goodbye to Jenny. She went to England for one of her photo  
shoots, she was a model, and she didn't tell him of when she  
would get back. After three weeks of Jenny being gone, he had  
meet Usagi. With her he felt what he was looking for. She was  
"the one". He was not letting her go. He didn't either, for he  
married her after only 7 months of knowing her. He didn't want  
to be without her another minute. He was very happy, but at the  
same time there was her. The bean in the rice. Jenny, he had  
never actually broken up with her, so technically, they where  
still a couple. Not for him though, because in his point of  
view, he was never hers. He was now the property of Usagi Chiba.  
It's just that everything got chaotic when she returned. She had  
called him only a week ago and, he was confused on what to do.  
She didn't know he was married. What was she going to do when  
she found about that? Oh no! Maybe she would come to his house  
and confront Usagi! She would let her know about their  
relationship! He didn't want that! He didn't want to see his  
Usako   
Hurt so emotionally. He decided that the bird thing would work  
and he was going to do it that way. It was settled, tomorrow he  
had a bird to send.  
  
  
The day after at Usagi´s parents house  
  
"Oh Usagi, darling what is wrong with you? You have been so  
sad this past week. Is something wrong?" She hesitated. "Is  
something wrong with Mamoru perhaps? She asked the last question  
almost in a whisper. She didn't want that her husband to hear  
the question, but her wish didn't come true, because her  
bionic-eared husband DID hear the question. "What!! What about  
Mamoru? Usagi has he done something wrong to you? Tell me and I  
will personally ripe him into pieces!" he said smiling as he  
went to Usagi´s side. "Kenji..." Ikuko warned. "Why do you  
always think something is wrong with Mamoru?" Ikuko asked  
sighing, but in that moment Usagi said something. "Well, as a  
matter of fact, yes, something is wrong."   
"See, I told you Ikuko, I knew it was Mamoru! Isn't it pumpkin?"  
Kenji asked.  
"Well, yes it is about Mamoru."  
"I knew it! I knew it was Mamoru and I WILL make him pay! What  
did he do?" Kenji asked while his eyes were changing. Luckily,  
the peaceful Ikuko asked "Well Usagi, what is wrong? You can  
tell me."  
"Well he is acting kind of strange, he comes home late and it is  
like he is in another world. I think that he is seeing another  
woman." she said almost in tears.  
"He'd better not be because if he I"  
"Shut up Kenji!!" his wife yelled in sort of a whisper.   
"Lets see Usagi. You think that Mamoru is unfaithful to you  
because he is late? Remember that he is a doctor darling, he  
does have obligations. That could be the reason he is late and  
the cause of his strange behavior. Have you thought of this  
Usagi? I think that you are overreacting. Mamoru loves you  
deeply sweetheart, and you shouldn't doubt him." she said  
gently. Usagi felt hope and happy again from the words of her  
mother. "Yes, you're right mom." she said while stopping her  
tears. "Well, he better not be unfaithful to you Usagi or he  
will pay!" Kenji said "Kenji!" Ikuko screamed again. "Now Usagi  
why don't you go to Mamoru´s office? Go and visit him you will  
see how happy he will be."   
"Yeah mom, I will go there. See you later dad!" and then she  
left.  
In the moment she left the house a voice was heard. "Kenji, I  
need to speak with you!"  
  
  
In Mamoru´s office  
  
"Ok, today is the day that everything will get back to  
normal. Finally!" He was writing a note, a little one for Jenny,  
but his intentions were soon to be ended by arrival of his  
bubbly wife. "Mamo-chan! How are you darling?" she said while  
entering to his office, "Hi Usako, what are you doing here?" he  
asked   
"What? Are you angry because I came here?"  
"Oh! Of course not Usako! I would never be angry for you  
visiting me here." he said at the same time he went to embrace  
her. Just then, his nurse entered the office. "Oh, I am sorry  
Dr. Chiba. I didn't know that you were busy. I just came to give  
you this. The delivery boy brought it only a moment ago." With  
that, the nurse gave him "the bird".   
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. "A bird." she said. Her crystal  
eyes began to get watery at this sight. 'Why is she crying?'  
Mamoru thought. Then it hit him. 'Dumb Mamoru!' he suddenly  
remembered. He had told her once, while they where still dating,  
about the bird. It wasn't intended for her though! I would never  
send her the bird. Not her. He thought to himself. "Oh Mamoru!  
Why? I come here to tell you that everything is alright, that I  
don't care about your lateness." "Why what Usako? Oh, I know.  
This." he said while grabbing the dreaded cage. "No, it is not  
what you think darling. I would never do that to you.  
This...this...is a bird. Yes, it is something for you, but in a  
good way. Yeah, I thought that having a bird would be nice, for  
you I mean. I now you like birds and I thought, "Hey, I'll get  
Usako a bird. Why, you don't like him?" he said while putting on  
a sad face. "Mamoru I thought that...I'm so sorry. Of course I  
like him." she said as she hugged him. "Now don't cry Usako, I  
don't like to see you sad". Now everything was better, well at  
least that is what he thought.  
  
  
Now Usagi was back home and she was happy. She heard the  
phone ringing in the next room and went to answer it.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Usagi! Guess what. I'm back!"  
"Jenny! My God! How are you girl?"  
  
  
After the call elsewhere in the city.  
  
Jenny was having a photo shoot again and was thinking about  
Mamoru. Every time she talked to him, she felt he was becoming  
well...distant. "I have to speak with him."  
"Jenny?" a girl asked  
"Yes?"  
"Here, someone brought this. I think is supposed to be yours."  
she said as she handed her the bird and a note.  
She could not believe it. A BIRD! How? When? Why? A note! She  
opened the note and started reading.   
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. Please forgive  
me.   
I'm sure that you will find the right man for you someday.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
  
She was angry. She was extremely angry. In fact the breakup  
didn't hurt her much, because she didn't really love Mamoru so  
much. For her, it was just physical attraction. She saw him as a  
companion, and they were that. They were never a really a real  
couple. Yes, they went out a lot, but they never got to anything  
really serious. Why was she so mad then? She knew. It was her  
ego. Yes, she was the one who dumped people, not the other way  
around. Well, she would take care of the Mamoru thing another  
day. Right now she had to visit one of her good friends.  
  
  
Back at The Chiba´s house  
  
Usagi was cleaning the living room when she heard someone  
knocking on her door. Not really thinking about it she carried  
the picture frame that she was cleaning with her to answer the  
door. She opened it and saw who it was.   
"My God! Jenny! How are you friend?"  
"Hi Usagi, angry. I'm angry."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because some 'guy' dumped me. ME! Jenny!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Anyways...hey Usagi I heard you got married. Congratulations!"  
"Thank you Jenny."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for this display, but it is that I'm so angry!  
I mean, that bird." she said   
"Bird?" Usagi asked. "Yeah, the bird that Mamoru, that was my  
ex's name, told me that if we felt like something was wrong we  
could send the other a bird and that would mean that we were  
over. I'm just so angry!" Usagi didn't hear anything else for  
something was pressing up against her chest. It was impossible  
for her to breath. Everything in her mind began to click. The  
bird, Mamoru, and finally Jenny all fit together. In that moment  
Mamoru´s picture frame fell from her hands. "Hey Usagi...what  
are you doing with Mamoru´s picture?"  
"He is my husband Jenny. Mamoru is my husband." she replied  
sadly and slowly. "WHAT!" Jenny screamed? "Oh my God! What have  
I done? Usagi listen to me"  
  
Jenny explained everything to Usagi. How they had met, and even  
what they had done. She explained everything to make things  
clear. Now she could see why Mamoru had broken up with her.  
"Oh Usagi, there was nothing serious between us, really." Jenny  
said  
"I know Jenny, but he lied to m...no, he lied to us" "Yeah I  
know that, but...you know Usagi, I think I better go. I will  
call you later, but please, think about this, don't rush about  
and do things that you could regret later." Jenny said while  
getting her purse. "Don't worry Jenny, I wont." As Jenny left,  
she began to cry. Soon after, she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up at 5 in the afternoon with puffy red eyes. She  
went to the kitchen to make some tea for herself and to do some  
thinking also. 'Yeah.' she thought. 'I know what I will do. I  
will make him pay for all the pain he caused me. Now I'm angry  
Jenny, and I know what I will do. He will pay, yes he will feel  
more sadness than even I felt. Now he will be the one who gets  
jealous. I shall have my pay back...'  
  
  
It was 8 in the evening and finally he was going to come home  
early. Everything was ok now that Jenny affair was over. Well,  
in fact was never an affair. Well, you know. He entered his  
house and began calling out his lovely wife's name.   
"Usako?" While looking throughout the entire house, he decided  
that she was not home. 'Must have been gone to her friends. Ok,  
I will rest a little and then see what is for dinner." He went  
to the room and fell asleep. He didn't know how many hours he  
slept, but he woke up at a sound of keys being dropped into a  
glass plate. He got up and went out to the living room, and  
there she was. His Usagi. "Hi Usako, I came home early today,  
what do you want to have for diner tonight?" he asked while  
rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What? Mamo-chan, don't tell me you  
haven't eaten anything yet. My God, what I'm going to do with  
you?" she said as she took her big coat off. "Its almost two in  
the morning." Mamoru could now see that Usagi was wearing a  
nightdress, but then he thought 'Wait. Almost two? In the  
morning?' "What do you mean two in the morning, where have you  
been?" he asked "I got out, sorry for not telling you sooner,  
but this wasn't planed. You see he called me and   
I just couldn't say no. I left you a note on the freezer telling  
you about this." He didn't feel good, his throat was closing in  
on him, his sight wasn't clear anymore and he felt a heat inside  
of him. "Wha... What, do you mean? Who, when, who is him?" he  
said very quickly, "Seiya of course, I told you in the note.  
Didn't you see it? Well, he came back to Tokyo, I was so happy.  
Can you believe it? It's so cool. Well, he called me and asked  
me to go to the ballet with him so I just couldn't say no. I  
missed him so much, and we really had a lot of fun. He is so  
funny Mamo-chan." he didn't hear all that Usagi said to him for  
he had become deaf after she said 'Seiya'. Mamoru cleared his  
throat and said "Usako, I don't think is nice that a 'married  
woman' is out until very late with someone that is not his  
husband."  
"Mamo~chan, don't be silly." Then she began to laugh softly.  
"Really Mamo~chan. Some times you can be way funny, now go to  
sleep you have to work tomorrow." With that she went to change  
into her night clothes.   
He went to the bed and started to think. 'That Seiya is going to  
pay! Inviting my Usako alone to the ballet!' His thoughts  
continued, while in the bathroom Usagi was smiling. 'You will  
see Mamo~chan. Now...Now is payback.'   
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
They were having breakfast. "So Usako, did you have fun  
yesterday?" he asked not sounding very pleased. "Yes Mamo~chan,  
I had so much fun. I didn't know that you were going to be home  
early so I decided to go. You don't mind, do you?" Usagi told  
Mamoru sounding as innocent as she could "So Mamo~chan, do you  
want more coffee?"   
"No Usa, I'm done. Thank you anyway. I will be home early today,  
so what would you like to do? He asked whit a big smile on his  
handsome face. "Well Mamo~chan, I didn't tell you this, but you  
know that I was thinking that you were going to be late again.  
So I asked him to come to have dinner with us tonight. He will  
be here tonight darling." she said while taking off with the  
dishes. Now this didn't make Mamoru very happy and again he felt  
the burning sensation in his chest. He wanted to scream but no,  
he had to be a gentleman. He could not be a caveman, but hell,  
he wanted to. Yes, he really wanted to be 'that' in that moment.  
"No Usako, I don't mind." he said muttering between is teeth.  
"Oh that is so great! Now Mamo~chan you have got to get going or  
you're going to be late." she said sounding like she was  
hurrying him up. "But   
Usako, its not so late." he replied. "Now Mamo~chan, what about  
your patients? We don't want anyone get worse do we? Off to work  
you go, see you later tonight." At the same time she was getting  
his coat and pushing him out the door.  
  
  
Same day in the evening  
  
Mamoru was driving back home, not feeling very happy at the  
thought of Seiya in their home, but well he was one of his Usako  
friends so how he could say no? So he finally arrived home.  
After arrived he locked up his car before getting out the  
flowers he had bought for Usagi.   
As he entered his house he heard a laugh, a gentle one that he  
loved very much, but what was this? He also heard another laugh.  
Yeah, he remembered now, Seiya. Was he already here? It was only  
7:30 p.m.. He entered the living room and saw them laughing.  
"Good evening." Mamoru said sounding a little cold. "Mamo-chan  
how was your day? Good I hope, you know I was having so much  
fun. Seiya was talking about the funniest stuff that you could  
imagine." she said smiling.  
"Hello Mamoru, how are you?" Seiya said while extending his hand  
to Mamoru. "I'm ok, in fact I've ok and very happy since the  
day we got 'married'." Making the word married sound very  
marked. "Yeah, I bet you have." "Now why don't we have diner?"  
she asked. Mamoru was trying to be cool. Maybe he was just  
overreacting. Yeah! Maybe he was he thought. With that he went  
to have diner.  
  
Two weeks later Mamoru was in his office with his friend  
Motoki. "So, are you still having trouble with Usagi?" he asked  
with a smile on his lips. "Yes, I don't know what to do. I just  
hate that Seiya so much! He's taking my Usa to places and she  
come back so late!" he said.  
"Funny Mamoru, now she is the one that is coming home late."  
Motoki teased. "That it is not funny Motoki!" Mamoru said.  
"I know Mamoru, but really you should see your face. You look so  
crappy.   
Besides, you know that Usagi would never be unfaithful to you in  
any way. I think you're taking things to serious. I mean how  
much weight have you lost?" Motoki asked "8 pounds" Mamoru  
answered.   
"In a month?" "No, in a week" Mamoru replied.   
"My God, you got it bad."   
  
  
Three weeks into the plan.  
  
  
"So Usagi, how is your plan going?"  
"It is going just as I planed, Rei." Usagi said while drinking  
her iced tea. "Really Usagi, don't you think enough is enough  
now. I mean poor Mamoru is a wreck now." "No Rei, he has to  
learn his lesson." She said while leaving the glass on the  
table.  
  
  
Mamoru's Office.  
  
He was going to do something very risky, but for his wife  
and his life he would do anything. He was going to see Seiya...  
  
"Hi Mamoru how are you?" Seiya asked. "I'm fine." Mamoru replied  
not sounding very convincing. "Well you really don't sound  
fine. So friend, what do you need?" "I need to speak with, you  
but not here. Could you come with me? It's really important." He  
asked sounding rather demanding. "Sure Mamoru, just tell me  
where."  
"At the lake in half an hour." With that he left.  
  
  
The next half hour was for Mamoru, the longest one he had  
ever had in his entire life. He was walking from one spot to  
another until he saw him. His rival, Seiya, had arrived. "So  
Mamoru, what do you want to tell me?" "I want to speak about  
Usako." "Usagi, why?" Seiya said. "Don't play with me Seiya.  
You can't do that with me. I know people like you. Listen to me  
Kuo. (That's his last name, I think. ^_^) Now Mamoru was making  
a dangerous advance towards Seiya and Seiya didn't like that.  
What was wrong with Mamoru? Why was he acting like that? He  
didn't   
want to have any problems with him. "Really Mamoru, I don't  
understand." Now Mamoru was angry so he grabbed Seiya by the  
collar of his shirt and yelled at him. "I know what you are  
trying to do Seiya! You're trying to take my Usa!" "No, I'm  
not!" Seiya stammered.  
"Argh! You are such a liar Seiya! Don't lie to me!" Mamoru  
shouted. "You are so wrong Mamoru." Pulling back he freed  
himself from Mamoru's vice like grip and left quickly. Although  
Seiya was almost out of range, Mamoru started to yell once more.  
  
  
Later in the afternoon.  
  
"So, that was what happened today?" Usagi asked. "Yes  
Usagi, he is so jealous because he thinks that I'm trying to  
take you away from him. That I'm romancing you, can you believe  
it? I mean this is insane!" Seiya said sounding rather  
distressed. Usagi simply replied. "That's great!" she squealed  
sounding really exited and full of hope at the same time. It was  
almost as if she were hearing the most wonderful news in the  
universe. Seiya was not at all pleased. "What? What do you mean  
that's great? I mean he almost killed me! He had this  
I-am-going-to-kill-you look in his eyes! I've never seen anybody  
like that before, and you think that it is cool!" "Oh Seiya! My  
plan is working. It is going like I wan...no its better than I  
thought. Now Seiya, I need your help ok?" Usagi said. "What?  
What plan? What on earth do you mean by it's going better than  
you thought? He asked in one breath. "Here sit down Seiya  
because I'm going to tell you everything."  
  
Usagi told everything to Seiya. She told him about her plan  
to teach a lesson to Mamoru. Seiya thought that it was cool,  
even though he was nervous at the same time. An angry Mamoru was  
something he never wanted to see, but it was going to be worse  
than that because it was going to be an angry AND jealous  
Mamoru. He had only one compurgation. 'The Apocalypses. That  
could be it, or maybe it would be worse.' Well, only one thought  
was on Seiya's mind. 'May God help me.'  
  
  
Mamoru arrived at home still angry about the discussion he  
had had with Seiya "That little...brat...is going to pay." He  
left his keys on the little glass plate at the entrance of the  
house. Usagi wasn't home again, so he went to the answering  
machine. It had two messages, one was from Rei asking to talk to  
Usagi tomorrow, but the next one left him cold. It was Seiya  
asking Usagi to come to his house later in the evening, exactly  
at 8 p.m.. The nerve of the guy telling her that it would be a  
night they would never forget. 'Yeah right, it would be a night  
to remember alright. Yes, there would be someone who was going  
to have an unforgettable night, and that someone was Seiya. He  
was going to   
Pay! He quickly glanced at his watch, it was almost the time she  
would be meeting him. Yes, he was going to go to Seiya's home as  
well and he was going to catch them in the act. Quick as  
lightning he grabbed his car keys and got ran out of the house  
with only one set destination.  
  
  
As he arrived at the place he wanted, he stepped into the  
elevator and pushed the 5th floor button. He couldn't believe  
that this was happening to him. Everything seemed to be moving  
in slow motion.  
He couldn't really be living this. This had to be a nightmare!  
He was about to find his wife with another man. That Seiya! Yes,  
he was the guilty one. He was going to pay, but what hurt him  
the most was that the person that was really in jeopardy was his  
beautiful Usako. The doors of the elevator opened and he saw the  
corridor with doors on either side. He felt heavy, like he  
weighed a ton. He knew he didn't, it was only his heart, his  
very frightened heart. Then he stopped at the horrible door with  
the number 23 and Seiya's name on it. He touched the doorknob  
realizing now that it was unlocked. Then he heard voices. One  
was Seiya's voice and the other one was Usako's. He would know  
that voice   
Anywhere. He then stood very still and remained silent to hear  
what they were saying. The entire time, his hand remained on the  
doorknob.  
  
Usagi was peeking through the door carefully to know when  
Mamoru arrived. Just to see if he would really fall into the  
trap. Then she saw the elevator doors open to reveal a handsome  
man with dark hair. Usagi loved that man very much, but he had  
to learn. She then closed the door and gave the last of the  
instructions to Seiya. She told him what to do, and then she  
gave him the signal that started the fun.  
"Oh Usagi you are so beautiful, just like a goddess." Seiya said  
with a husky voice.  
"Seiya, I"  
"Don't speak Usagi, just please be with me always. You are just  
so special. Please, just let me hold and kiss you my darling."  
"Oh Seiya! Yes, hold me tight! Just like this. Oh please, don't  
let me go." Now Usagi sounded like an actress.  
  
Mamoru was seeing more than red he couldn't breathe. He  
was going to kill him. What of his Usako though? How could she  
do this to him? He was about to break down the door, but he  
remembered that the door was unlocked. Yes, he was going to  
catch them in the action. No more lies. No more anything. He  
then slammed open the door yelling "I CAUGHT YOU AND I KNOW WHAT  
YOUR DOING!!!" and   
Saw... he saw...he couldn't believe what he saw they were-  
  
Separated.  
  
They were apart from each other, completely. He wanted to faint!  
He had thought he would find his Usa in Seiya's arms, but  
instead he found Seiya by the kitchen door with a cup of coffee  
in his hand smiling smugly and Usagi standing behind the sofa.  
They weren't even hugging. "You caught us what Mamo-chan?" Usagi  
asked sounding innocent.  
"I...um...err...I" Mamoru babbled, but then he asked. "Usako,  
what are you doing here. You are a married woman, and I love you  
and you're here with him. He, he wants to steal you from me and  
I'm going to kill him for doing that!" he said talking very  
quickly and advancing towards him.  
"Chiba Mamoru! What ARE you talking about?" Usagi asked.  
"I know everything Usako. I know you love him, but I won't go  
anywhere until I settle some things with him. Love, I know I  
failed you, but it wasn't my fault. You." he said pointing his  
finger at Seiya. "You're the one I'm going to"  
"Mamo-chan shut up!" Usagi yelled.  
"What? You told me to shut up? I...I mean...why are you doing  
this?" Mamoru asked. He was going to continue speaking, but then  
Usagi simply said, "I need to speak with you, so shut up and  
listen. I know about Jenny."  
"You what?" he asked dumbfounded.  
"I know about her Mamo-chan. That's why I'm doing this."  
"That's why you're leaving me Usako? I have never been  
unfaithful to you though. It was before I meet you, and then it  
was...why?"  
"Mamo-chan I'm not leaving you." Usagi said.  
"What?" Mamoru asked. Usagi then started walking towards Mamoru  
and wrapped her hands gently around his neck., "I'm not leaving  
you silly."  
"What about Seiya and the things you were saying?"  
That was a question that Seiya answered. "She was just teaching  
you a lesson Mamoru."  
"A lesson?" Mamoru asked. "Yes silly, a lesson. You should learn  
to trust me. I am your wife, you should tell me everything. When  
I found out about Jenny I felt so jealous and sad." she said.  
"But Usako I trust you, but I was afraid. I just didn't know how  
you were going to react. I love you too much to loose you! I  
mean Jenny was nothing to me compared to you." he said hugging a  
little tighter. "Don't say anything. I already know everything  
about you two Mamo-chan." she said.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Jenny told me everything." she said while giving him a little  
kiss. Poor Mamoru, he just didn't know how he felt.  
"How?" he asked dumbfounded once more.  
"Jenny is my friend Mamoru. She told me everything, how you  
meet, even about the little bird incident." she said while  
giggling.  
"Don't speak about the bird. I never thought I would start  
despising birds, but it seems that I do now." With that, Usagi  
started laughing.  
"So Mamo-chan, what about if we start again?"  
"I would love that Usako, but this time no more birds, ok?"  
Mamoru said putting his arm around Usagi´s waist. She wriggled  
herself from him and said "Catch me Mamo-chan!" she then started  
running out of Seiya's apartment. He was about to run out too,  
but he was stopped by Seiya calling him.  
"Mamoru."   
"Yes?"   
"You are very lucky. Next time though, you wont be so lucky.   
Because if you do something wrong again, I wont be so nice.  
Remember   
that Mamoru." he said while giving his hand to Mamoru.  
"I will." he said while giving Seiya a warm smile and his hand  
in return.  
  
Mamoru give his thanks to Seiya and began walking out the  
door. Just when he was about to pass through the door he stopped  
and looked at Seiya and said "Never. Don't even dream about her.  
She will always be with me forever." he smiled at him again and  
went after his Usako.  
He walked through the parking lot finally feeling relieved. He  
was going to start over again and this time, it was going to be  
the right start.  
Usagi was waiting for him in the car. "Hey darling, what took  
you so long?" she asked. Mamoru remembered Seiya's words and  
smiled. "Nothing Usako" He said as he leaned next to her and  
kissed her on the lips. Usagi felt her cheeks become red and her  
heart began to beat faster "I love you Mamo-chan." His smile  
grew. "I love you too, Usako."  
He started driving towards their home. Yes, they where going to  
be late again, but this time they would be late together.  
  
  
The end. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
So, did u like it, hate it?, I hope you did, please tell me what  
you think about this one, please e mail me at  
ale2770@hotmail.com  
  
I want to thank Yvonne for helping me whit the story, fixing  
the horrible spelling mistakes, thank you! You are the best!,  
and the people that e-mailed me for my first story.  
Well thank you all! And please e-mail me!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
